Chess
by magdelapetrem
Summary: "They had been inspired by Star Trek, if they were completely honest with themselves."


I don't own anything, honest! Except this drabble!

* * *

They had been inspired by Star Trek, if they were completely honest with themselves. Captain James T. Kirk and Spock had a chess game after hours, every night, before they separated and went to bed in their respective cabins. After watching an episode showing this, and thinking about chess as a whole, Dexter would be lying if he said he wasn't dying for a good opponent at the game. He loved the game, but hated the fact that no one provided a good game. Dee Dee wasn't much of a challenge, and his parents were, to say the least, morons.

He joined the neighborhood chess club, but there was no one in Dexter's caliber. This was discovered by three crying (former)chess champions and very, very upset parents. His own parental units knew nothing of his achievements; the week of the chess tournament was the same week as Dee Dee's recital of The Nutcracker, and she was the main ballerina.

There was only one real option, and Dexter exhausted all others before resorting to Plan C, because Plan A was his family and a small, miniscule hope that Dee Dee wasn't as stupid as she looked and could actually play, and Plan B was the chess club.

Mandark was the only thing left. He sighed, resigned and defeated, before knocking on the door of the Astronomonov household. The very person that he had gone there to see opened the door.

"Dexter? What are you doing here?" Mandark had right to be confused. They had been tricking each other and invading each other's labs for so long, they both knew that if someone knocked on the door of the other, they weren't there to fight. They were beyond such simple tactics.

Dexter looked at him, expression guarded. He held up a box with chess pieces in them. "Would you be interested in playing a game of chess with me? I am desperate for someone to play against that I will not defeat in eight moves."

Mandark furrowed his brow. "Just a game of chess? No strings attached?"

Was that excitement in Mandark's voice? Did Mandark also like the game? "Yes. Just a game."

Mandark opened the door a bit further. "I accept your challenge. Would you like to play in the living room?"

"That would be excellent," Dexter accepted, smiling.

And he walked in. It had never been as easy as that moment to get into Mandark's house.

Star Trek was playing on the television. Dexter snickered.

Captain Kirk had just captured one of Spock's pieces in the episode. "You watch Star Trek?" Dexter asked, amused.

"Yes," Mandark admitted, cheeks lighting up a light pink. "You?"

"I love this episode," Dexter told him, watching Mandark's expressions change. Mandark smirked.

"I'll be Spock and defeat you," the raven-haired genius baited his ginger counterpart.

"That would make sense. Spock is taller than Kirk, and he had dark hair. However, I will be the one winning." Dexter took the bait knowingly and walked further into Mandark's home.

"If we are profiling, you would be much more fitted to the character of Pavel Chekov," Mandark informed Dexter in a very Vulcan way, voice monotone and eyes impassive. His hands were even folded behind his back. Dexter grinned.

"My accent, yes?"

"Indeed."

"I'll still be Kirk. You're going down."

"I accept that challenge, sir."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock. Then join me."

Dexter set the chess board up, and Mandark took the black team while Dexter took white. They spent the turns exchanging remarks about Star Trek, which slowly evolved into other television shows, which grew into movies, and whether or not Mandark would like to go see a new movie coming out with Dexter, and then there was a lot of laughter over a snarky comment, and then Dexter won. Mandark pouted for a moment, but it was all in good humor.

It was the best game Dexter had had in a long time. Never had he felt dorkier, sitting next to Mandark and discussing Star Trek, poking fun at each other and a stray rook from their game hitting him in the side of the head. But Dexter couldn't complain. It was fun. Surprisingly fun for spending an afternoon with your archenemy.

As Dexter headed out, he looked over his shoulder. "May I come back tomorrow for another game?"

Mandark didn't look surprised. "Of course."

Dexter waved and strode out the threshold of the cozy house and onto the pathway to the road. Mandark didn't see how a grin grew on Dexter's face as he walked away, nor did Dexter see the "live long and prosper" sign Mandark made at his back.

They were both excited for tomorrow afternoon, but neither knew.

* * *

Bleeeeeeeegh this is what I get for writing at 11:00 PM. Woooooooord vomiiiiiiit.

Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
